Men In Black
The Men In Black or M.I.B. are the titular organization of the Men In Black films, animation and comics. Info The M.I.B is a collections of agents trained to deal with extra terrestrials, functioning mostly as a immigration organization to help travelers from other planets adapt to life on Earth. Aliens may just be visiting, or on business trips, or diplomatic missions but most actually seek permanent residence on the planet, this can range from anything from seeking work opportunities to, enjoying the environment to seeking refuge from an oppressed or even destroyed home-world. The M.I.B. helps aliens blend in, covers Earth costumes, teaching language and attend to health issues. However active field agents are also trained, including agents J, K and L, to attend to alien criminals and renegade visitors who break their terms of visitation and seek to cause harm to resident Earthlings or the planet as a whole. Equipment Field agents are armed with a variety of weapons, from lasers, to sonic blasters to psionic-disruptors as the situation and potential threat calls for individual specialties but the four things nearly all agents carry are a black-dress-suit, reflective sun glasses, communication devices and a Neuralizer. The dress suits are for both uniformity and camouflage, allowing them to blend into a crowd for their fellow Earthlings but making them distinctive to the visitors who know what to look for having seen the dress code upon arrival. The coms can keep all potential agents in contact, the reflective sunglasses are both part of the dress code and to counter their most significant piece of equipment, the Neuralizer. Neuralizers wipe-out a subject's immediate memory of a specific window of time and reassigns a memory of the agent's choosing. The Neuralizers go off with a flash that implants that directly affects a person's brain, thus agents all put their sunglasses on before activating their Neuralizers so as not to be affected by the flash themselves. Philosophy The M.I.B. first and foremost wish to keep Earthlings safe, but as their secondary priority seek to make aliens feel welcome and safe on the planet. If force into a situation that demands either and alien's personal freedoms or the safety of those around them the M.I.B. will always side with protecting the common-man, but strongly tries to avoid situations where those two goals might clash. Though the M.I.B. tries to save the planet at all costs they are never willing to jeopardizes the peace-of-mind that humans have believing they are the only intelligent life in the universe. The M.I.B. consider humans to be far too easily panicked, shepherded and aggressive to live side by side with aliens without either hurting the immigrants or themselves and certainly would become unnerved by the situation at the best. The M.I.B. were founded by some U.S. government agents, as well as a few private scientists and others but those that have had any contact or ties with the government have severed those ties in favor of an independent organization with no government oversight of politicians of any kind trying to use the organization for their own purposes. The Current administrator is Zed, formally Agent Z, before switching from his field duties to his administrative ones. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Hypnotists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Famous Category:Teams Category:Genius Category:Global Protection Category:Legacy Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Titular Category:Fictionalized Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes